


Magic in These Woods

by celeste9



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy meets a stranger in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic in These Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isquinnabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isquinnabel/gifts).



> For isabelquinn in Fandom Stocking.

The leaves crunched underfoot as Lucy walked through the woods. It was a beautiful day out, even for summer in Narnia, the sun a warm, golden orb shining high above her head and a gentle breeze rustling through the trees. Lucy was saddened that her siblings weren’t available to appreciate the day with her, but it was nice sometimes to be on her own.

She stopped in place as she heard a noise, like twigs snapping beneath someone’s foot. No proper Narnian would be so graceless.

A girl of about Lucy’s age, strangely dressed, came into view. Her long, blonde hair fell to her waist, the ends a bit straggly, and were those tiny vegetables hanging from her ears? Lucy blinked at her.

“Hello,” the girl said.

“Hello,” Lucy said back.

“Am I in England still?”

“What?” Lucy frowned. That word… “Of course not. You’re in Narnia.”

The girl gazed around herself, wide gray eyes taking everything in. “I thought it must be a magic door. Is the forest magic as well?”

“Well, the trees are alive, if that’s what you mean.”

The girl stroked her hand lightly over the trunk of a birch tree. “Of course they are. All trees are alive.”

Lucy felt a strange sense of kinship with the odd girl, though they had only just met. She liked her instinctively. “Dryads live in these woods.”

“Do they? Oh, how lovely! I’ve always wanted to see a dryad. Do you think one will come out for me?”

“They don’t behave on cue,” Lucy said, though she wasn’t upset. The girl really had no idea what she was talking about. “I’m Lucy.”

“I’m Luna,” the girl said, smiling, and Lucy smiled back.

“Why is it that you did not expect to find yourself in Narnia?”

“Because I was in Hogwarts, of course,” Luna explained, as if it served as anything like an explanation. “I’m sure I hadn’t seen the door before, though that didn’t surprise me. The castle is filled with secret places. I’d never seen a forest inside a room, though.”

“Of course the forest isn’t inside a room,” Lucy said, but there was something creeping up from the depths of her mind. A door, in a room, and furs that turned to branches against her face, the sensation of snow upon her cheeks…

“Queen Lucy!”

Lucy looked towards the sky and saw Nightwing alight on a branch overhead. “Hello!” she called to the Raven.

“Your sister the queen wishes me to bid you remember you were to have luncheon together,” Nightwing told her.

“Oh! Oh, dear, is it time already? I’d forgotten. Poor Susan, I’m forever keeping her waiting.”

Luna was watching the Raven with interest. “Are you an Animagus?”

Nightwing looked down at her. “I beg your pardon? I am a Raven!”

Lucy touched her hand to Luna’s elbow. “Why don’t you dine with my sister and me? I have a feeling we will all have some stories to share.”

Luna was still gazing at Nightwing, her expression turned contemplative. “Are you really queens? And there are two of you? Will we be going to your castle? I wonder if it’s as big as Hogwarts. Is it a magic castle?”

Yes, Lucy thought, smiling to herself. They would have some stories to share.

**_End_ **


End file.
